Not As Bad As I Thought
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Lucy, and Natsu were forced to share a dorm, Lucy being the introvert she is didn't like the idea after over hearing a conversation that Natsu had with the headmaster, but maybe she'll warm up to the idea sooner or later. (Slight Angst if you can call it that) {Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot the characters belong to Hiro Mashima} (COMPLETED)
**Lucy's Pov:**

I opened the door to my dorm, only to stumble and fall on the all to familiar pair of sandals.

With a huff, I got back up hoping that I didn't wreck the dinner that I had just bought for myself, and my _roommate._

I say roommate like that, because he's a complete and total jerk...well not completely, but like would it kill him to help clean up a little, or keep at least only his side of the dorm dirty.

My roommate is no other than _Natsu Dragneel,_ yeah you know the school's most popular baseball player got stuck with me, a boring old otaku.

Most people would say don't think like that, he's probably not so bad once you get to know him cliché crap.

But that thought was completely thrown out the window because he made his point very clear of how much he doesn't like me, or was it.

~Flashback~

 _I was making my way towards my newly assigned dorm, but when I arrived I happened to hear a conversation that was taking place._

 _"But Gramps, why don't I have to share a dorm with_ _ **her,**_ _she's introverted, and geeky if I spend too much time with her my popularity might crash" Natsu whined_

 _'So Natsu is the new person I'm rooming with?' I thought, but then continued to eavesdrop._

 _"Listen brat, your going to room with Lucy, and that's final"_

 _"But Gramps I-"_

 _"Look it's not like I wanted to room with you anyway, so you keep on your side, and I'll keep on mine, ok?"_

 _He looked a little startled to see me walk through the door, so suddenly probably didn't expect me to come none the less talk. I didn't do that much._

 _"Ah, look listen-"_

 _"No_ _ **you**_ _listen, I was always taught talking about other people was rude especially behind their back, and to the head master no less. If you don't want to room with me that bad I suggest you leave through that door because I'm staying, so deal"_

 _He was taken aback with my outburst, even I myself was. I've really talked that much since I've came to Fairy Tail Academy, so I could see why he's surprised but for some reason it pissed me off._

 _'What he's never, seen a quiet person talk before?!' I thought sarcastically._

 _"Whatever" was all I said before putting my stuff on the bed I claimed as mine, and then proceeding to locking myself in the bathroom._

.

.

.

 _-A Few Months Later-_

 _"Hey, Luce!" Screamed an overly excited Natsu._

 _Turning around to see him better, I greeted him with a tiny wave I didn't even question the nickname he gave me, I more or less became used to it. "Do you want wanna get Chinese after school?"_

 _I thought it over, I still wasn't that used to being around people especially popular people, but I do love Chinese food. With a nod of my head the salmonette cheered._

 _~Flashback End~_

Over the years he had made an effort to befriend me, and I slowly started befriended him back. We still had our differences and fought sometimes, but overall being in each other's company was an okay feeling and we've been somewhat friends ever since.

I shook my head at the memories, that was beyond in the past after all it was two years ago.I made my way over to our kitchen, and placed the food on top of the island.

"Oh, Luce your back" said no other than Natsu.

"Yeah" was all I said, taking what was mine out of the bag and making my way to the couch, which he soon followed.

.

.

.

I was getting up to throw away my food, when Natsu got up with me there was a silence, surprisingly it was a comfortable one, but didn't last long since I walked away towards my room but stopped when I heard.

"Thanks for dinner, Luce" I smiled slightly at the comment, not like he could see.

"Welcome" was my almost silent reply, as I shut my bedroom door.

As I was laying down that night, and the one thing I could was.

 _'Maybe he wasn't so bad after all'_


End file.
